Girly Boy
by Jemnite
Summary: Dude looks like a lady. He has to disguise himself as a girl to get into IS academy. Hilarity Ensues. Involves traps and cross-dressing.


Prologue: Boku wa Onnanoko desuka

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos

Apologies if there are any mistakes, plot holes, or if you just don't like the plot. My writing style mostly includes running around making airplane sounds, and writing (or typing) down what came into my brain at the time.

So the plot premises is that Ichika looks a lot more like a girl and the effects it has. Basically, he's a trap. Hilarity Ensues.

On another point I could use a beta-writer.

-Break-

The bully crowed in the spacious classroom, "The tomboy has the girly boy for protection, huh?"

Houki stood clenching her fists tightly and shaking. There was no need for her to act however, as Ichika sprang into action and punched the bully, yelling something or another about hurting Houki's feelings.

Later, as they walked home, Ichika asked Houki, "do I really look like that much of a girl?" Houki took a look at Ichika. Unlike most boys at his age, he had long hair and his face look slightly girlish. However, in an effort to spare his feelings, she replied, "not really." Ichika smiled and the rest of the way back was spent in silence.

-Break-

'My name is Orimura Ichika. I'm 15 years old, and I'm definitely a guy! Don't mistake me fore a girl, because I'm not. This topknot is not a ponytail, it's a chonmage; you know, a samurai topknot. It's not a ponytail! It's just a little longer than most are, that's all. The stupid barber refuses to cut it, claiming it would be a shame to cut such long, pretty hair on a girl "this cute." Damn barber. It's currently lost at the community center.'

This is what the cute and girlish Orimura Ichika would have said, if he were narrating a light novel. I will not remark further on this point. Ichika looked over the enormous gray labyrinth he had been attempting to navigate. He tried entering the gray door at the end of the hallway and opened it. It was an empty gray room with and an IS in the middle.

Ichika walked up to it. Out of some strange desire, he made a movement towards it. He stopped suddenly. What was he doing? Perhaps it was because his sister was the legendary IS ace Orimura Chifuyu. Still, everyone knew that males couldn't fly an IS. Ability wouldn't be passed by blood. Still he made a motion to touch it. And what happened afterwards nobody expected.

The IS reacted. Ichika stood in shock for a couple of seconds. Then, as he plopped down on the floor, a whole bunch of women rushed in. Ichika caught some of what they were saying.

"Shouldn't be here, what…."

"…left the door unlocked! That's dangerous and…."

"Another girl for the academy-"

Ichika bolted upright. They called him a girl! He immediately made to correct the mistake; by blushing thoroughly and shouting, "I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! 100% male!"

The women looked among themselves and started muttering.

"A male; impossible!"

"Could be a tomboy."

"That would certainly explain the clothes."

"Well, the kid's rather flat-chested."

"It could be possible."

Finally, the women had decided. It happened so suddenly Ichika was surprised by the swiftness. They had decided. "Do you have any photo-ID?" the lead one asked. Ichika showed them his student-ID.

"Alright, boy. Do you have any relatives?"

"Yeah, hold on." Ichika pulled out his cell phone. "Hey- hi Chifuyu-nee. I got in some trouble here. A IS activated, yeah another call? Yes, I'll wait." He turned over to one of the proctors. "She's got another call."

The proctor waited for about five seconds, then she asked, "Did you say you named was Orimura Ichika?" After Ichika had confirmed this, she then asked, "Is your sister Orimura Chifuyu?" After Ichika had confirmed this second fact, there was another set of frantic whispering. The proctors took over the phone. After some discussion, a solution was decided upon. A (hint: bunny-eared) scientist friend of Chifuyu had decided that Ichika was just girlish enough to sneak in as a girl.

-Break-

Ichika shifter awkwardly in his seat. The skirt felt awkward. He felt like a creep. Worst of all Houki was staring right at him. She had this confused look on her face. He felt like screaming, "You should be outraged Houki, not confused! Remember, I'm a guy!"

Suddenly he was aware of the fact that the whole class had stopped talking and was staring at him oddly. The teacher, Yamada-sensei started hesitantly asking, "Umm… Ichika-san, we've moved on from the A, and we're now on the O's. Could you please introduce yourself?"

Ichika stood up, and then stared across the room. Everyone was staring at her expectantly. "My name is Orimura. Please to meet you…." Here he paused for several seconds while the class leaned in intently. He then finished with, "that's it," while the rest of the class humorously face faulted.

"Aren't you going to mention your oneesama, Ichika-chan?" a tall-black haired woman stepped into the room. This however is no ordinary woman. Behold the legendary Orimura Chifuyu, oneesama of Ichika, winner of Mondo Grosso, role model to thousands of girls every, and most certainly no the White Knight, I don't even know why I mentioned that, certainly is not the White Knight yes indeedy.

"Chifuyu-nee?"

Boink. Orimura-sensei had patted Ichika lightly on the head. "You should call me Orimura-sensei at school."

While Ichika was mumbling about things like "you still treat me like a kid," and "I'm a high school student now," and "why are you here," you know unimportant things like that, the girls (excluding Houki) were reeling from the revelation that Ichika was related to the legendary Orimura Chifuyu, oneesama of Ichika, winner of… etc. Cries quickly rang out from the room, ranging from admiration to jealousy to disbelief.

While Ichika slumped in his seat, Yamada-sensei began her lecture on IS. His high school life (disguised as a girl) had begun.


End file.
